


A Moment Asked For

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Travant, Altena, and when not to give in.





	A Moment Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_'How long is it going to snow?'_

If Altena asked him once, she'd asked a thousand times. Travant hardly blamed her; it was miserable timing, another blizzard the day after she'd first flown on her own. But now, with the skies a white and featureless hell, not a wing graced the air. 

That was fine by Travant. The cold bit into old scars more than he'd admit. Better to stay inside, mull over dispatches in front of the hearth, and work around the the sleeping bundle in his lap.

Maybe once she woke, he'd have a better answer for her.


End file.
